Anne Maria and Zoey
This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Zoey. Overview After the events of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Anne Maria is still bitter towards Zoey, and openly expresses it to anyone who would listen, with Zoey feeling mutually, but is a lot less vocal about it. After being nudged by Anne Maria countless times, Zoey gets tired of it, and starts retaliating as well, though not stooping to Anne Maria's level. Anne Maria is determined to get Zoey out of the game, and Zoey thinks Anne Maria is jealous of her relationship with Mike. She is annoyed with Anne Maria's obnoxious attempts to oust her from the competition, but is very confident that it will fail. Their conflict takes a turn for the worst when the two have to fight one another for a challenge, and Anne Maria's goading finally causing Zoey to explode on Anne Maria. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Anne Maria is forced out of the plane, and gets instantly furious when she hears that Zoey (and Mike) have returned for the season, causing her to rant in the confessional about how she is trying not to punch them in their faces after the badmouthing both have done about her during the past few years. Zoey is excited about the season, and expresses it, only for that excitement to go away after learning Anne Maria is in the season. When Mike volunteers to join Anne Maria's team, Zoey is infuriated that he wants to be with her, and is mad at his elimination. Anne Maria lets it be known that she hopes Zoey follows Mike next. The Great Chinese Race After being upset at Mikes elimination, Anne Maria constantly rubs it in her face that she got him out, but Zoey refuses to respond to her. When the plane accidentally stops in Egypt, and Zoey leaves for a moment, Anne Maria cheers in excitement, as she thought Zoey quit the show, only for Zoey to reappear moments later, causing Anne Maria to curse. Korean Pop Quizzing Anne Maria finds letters that Mike sent her before he left, and approaches Zoey with them, and rubs it in her face that Mike wants to speak to her, but tells Zoey that her boyfriend needs to stop sending these letters to her. Anne Maria reveals in the confessional that she will do anything to get Zoey out of the competition, and is confident that Zoey's team will be losing the next challenge. Zoey reveals that she misses Mike, only for Anne Maria to taunt that he does not miss her. When Beth is hit with a rock, Anne Maria pins it on Zoey, telling everyone that she was trying to hit her, but hit Beth instead, wanting a bigger target on Zoey. She asks Zoey why is she avoiding her, only for Zoey to reply that she knows that Anne Maria wants her gone, and she tells Zoey again that Mike needs to stop hitting on her. Zoey accuses her of being jealous of her relationship with Mike, which Anne Maria finds ridiculous. When Zoey's team loses, Anne Maria starts to campaign for the Olympians to vote her off (though Anne Maria is not on the team), and Zoey is very confident that Anne Maria's attempts will fail. When Zoey is safe from being eliminated (though she was in the bottom 2), Anne Maria tells them to not complain when the "Wendy lookalike" makes it far again. Icey Antarctica Anne Maria is bragging about her relationship with Lightning to Zoey, and says how he is hot unlike Mike, and she should be lucky that she was not eliminated, which Zoey says thanks, clearly not caring. Zoey leaves, after knowing something is very suspicious on her team, and Anne Maria goes to Sadie and Alejandro (who are ready to target Zoey) to get rid of her, and she knows all the "tea" on Zoey to do so. Jamaica Man! Anne Maria decides to go to Zoey to remind her again of the letters Mike continues to send her, and tells Zoey that she needs to leave Mike because he is sending her love letters, and switched teams so she can react, but gets mad and yells at her when Zoey just ignores her. After cheering for her victory in the challenge, she tells everyone to vote off Zoey, with her replying "Oh no you don't", not wanting Anne Maria to get away with her campaign to eliminate her. When Zoey is safe, Anne Maria angrily yells at the Olympians, calling them idiots and telling them that she told them so if she makes it third again (like she did in TDROTI and TDAS). Australian Rivals When Zoey turns into Commando Zoey and gets mad over Trent's elimination, Anne Maria (along with everyone else) starts to call Zoey crazy. For the challenge, the two have to fight one another (as well as fight Amy), and almost instantly, the two of them throw fists at one another, and brutally attack one another. While Anne Maria does not have as good of a coordination as Zoey does, she does get her punches in, and manages to knock her out, as her and Amy punches Zoey at the same time. Aloha, Merge! As Zoey argues with Lightning over him eliminating her best friend Sadie, Anne Maria steps in and tells her to shut up because she is going next. Both form allies to try to get rid of one another (though Zoey's immediate target is Lightning). Chris tells them the challenge, and the two are paired together to make a dummy of a previously eliminated contestant, which causes both of them to growl and complain. Anne Maria purposely looks through the bag, making sure that she chooses Mike's name, which causes Zoey to groan in annoyance, as her luck is getting worse and worse. Anne Maria purposely takes her time to get materials for Zoey to make Mike, walking extremely slowly so she can throw the challenge, making sure that Zoey will not get immunity. Zoey has to take matters into her own hands, and gets the materials herself, and starts building the Mike doll, only for Anne Maria to smack and break the doll, so they will maintain being last. Soon enough, Mike appears, and kisses Anne Maria, which Zoey is at first annoyed of, but got even more annoyed when Anne Maria accuses Mike of being a harasser, and that she rubs in that Mike wants her over Zoey. When Anne Maria and Lightning start to hit Mike, she tells them to leave him alone, mad at Anne Maria for being really difficult and violent. After Mike leaves, the two perform horribly at the challenge, and Anne Maria starts attacking her, letting Zoey know that she is throwing the challenge, so Zoey will not win immunity, and so she will be sent home, and continues to rant that Zoey made her look bad for 3 years after the drama from Revenge of the Island. Zoey ignores her, but her breaking point comes when Anne Maria starts physically pushing her, causing Zoey to lash out and tell her that she is not afraid of her, and people do not like her because she is a mean, toxic person. Zoey demands her to leave her alone, and that Anne Maria is pathetic, only for Anne Maria to get more rowdy, throwing the doll across the room, eventually causing both of them to be last place. Both of them vote one another off, and when it is anounced that Zoey is eliminated, Anne Maria cheers, glad that she finally got her revenge on the no-good fake, bottle-dyed red head. As Zoey is leaving, she tells Anne Maria that she is a mean person, and she hopes that she will receive her karma, only for Anne Maria to demand Chris to push her off, and things almost get physical between them, before Zoey finally leaves the plane. African Safari Anne Maria is cheering excessively for eliminating Zoey in the previous episode, hugging Beth for voting her out, and offering anyone who voted Zoey out to be her friend. When it is revealed that another contestant is going to return to the game, she freaks out an sings that it better not be Zoey (or Mike), because they are haters. The Big Apple Chris reveals to her that there will be a few eliminated players coming onto the game to help out with the challenge, and she is less than pleased when Zoey is given to her as a partner. She tries to trade Zoey for Lightning, but Chris refuses. They both have to push Cody in the carriage, but Anne Maria runs off without Zoey's help, causing Zoey to run up to catch up to them, frustrated that Anne Maria lef ther behind, and that they are supposed ot work together. She replies that she does not trust Zoey, because she thinks that she will sabotage the challenge, like her and Mike sabotaged her with him flirting with her. Trivia * Anne Maria and Zoey are two out of the three girls from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to compete in Total Drama Roleplay Season 3. The other is Staci. * Both had/has an attraction to Mike. * Both are the highest ranking females in their perspective teams. * Both are the only two females to ever start a song. See Also Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Videos